Walka na jedzenie!
The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinek Drugi Chris: 'Ostatnio w The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash. Na wyspę przyleciała 14 zawodników, któych podzieliliśmy na dobrych i złych. Nie każdemu się to podobało. Zadaniem zawodników było zdobycie 7 elementów i ułożenie je w całość dzięki głupocie Cat to dobro wygrało, a dzięki Valentinie to Victoria wróciła do domu. Zostało już ich tylko 13. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Żeby się tego przekonać oglądajcie drugi odcinek The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash! Domki 120px ''Zwycięzcy pierwszego odcinka mieli w swoim domku podane dobre śniadanie i mieli masaż na rozluźnienie. 'Bryce: '''Jak miło. ''Obok Bryce'a siedziała Cat i zajadała naleśniki. '''Cat: Łii! Jem naleśnorki! <3 Rzuciła jednym w Joqline i Eric'a zajadających się naleśnikami. Eric: 'Ej! '''Joqline: '''Hihi! '''Eirc: '''Heh. ''Puścił oczko do niej, a ta się zarumieniła. '''Joqline: Jak cudnie, że wygraliśmy. Eric: '''Racja, przynajmniej możemy mieć pewność, że możemy wygrać następne wyzwanie i pozbyć się kolejnego złoczyńce! '''Joqline: '''A jeśli tak będzie, aż do rozłączenia to dobro ma szansę wygrac ten show! '''Eric: Właśnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Joqline: 'Nie wiem czemu, ale przy Eric'u czuje się tak bardziej bezpieczniej. ''W drugiej części domku na łóżku siedział Fernando i rozmawiał z Frankie'm i Amelią. '''Amelia: Powiedzcie dlaczego bierzecie udział w tym sezonie? Fernando: '''Żeby wygrać i stowrzyć swój własny salon mody. '''Frankie: '''Dla zabawy. '''Amelia: '''Och to miło. '''Fernando: A ty? Amelia: '''Ja by odegrać się na James'ie. '''Fernando: '''To możemy ci pomóc. '''Amelia: Sero? Chcecie? Fernando: Jasne. Frankie: Właśnie. Fernando: '''Też się na nim zemszczę! '''Amelia: '''Dziękuję wam. :) '''Fernando: Proszę. Frankie: 'Właśnie. ''Cała trójka zaczęła się śmiać. 120px W międzyczasie szóstka złoczyńców musiała gnieździć się w bardziej podniszczonej części domku, które nie miała okien, a łóżka się zarywały. '''Vegeta: Jakim cudem my tutaj trafiliśmy? Usiadł na łóżku, ale zapadło się na niego. Valentina: To wszystko przez to, że nie działamy strategicznie. Boris: 'Właśnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: To zwierzenie jest dla Victorii. Fraaaaaaajjjjjeeeeeerrrrkkkaaa! Ahahahah! James: '''Tym razem musimy wygrać! '''Maddie: Oby! Nie mam zamiaru spędzać tutaj ani chwili dłużej. James: No to jest nas dwóch. Uśmiechnął się do niej zalotnie. Jednak nie zadziałało na niej. Maddie: '''To już na mnie nie działa. '''James: Przynajmniej próbowałem. Valentina zaciągnęła Boris'a na koniec pokoju. Valentina: Słuchaj słodziaku. Zostało nas już tylko 13, a w drużynie jest na 6. Musimy wywalić jeszcze 4 osoby byśmy mogli działać razem!. Boris: '''Czyli mamy ich wywalać jednego po drugim? '''Valentina: No raczej. Boris: Mnie to pasuje! Valentina: Bosko! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: Jedno po drugim? Tak? No to żegnaj Val! Ahahahah! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Valentina: '''Wszystko idzie zgodnie z moim planem! '''Chris (Przez Megafon): Niech wszyscy zjawią się na placu głównym! Ale już! Wszyscy poszli na plac główny. Plac główny 120px 120px Wszyscy przyszli na plac główny, na któym był już Chris. Chris: Witajcie zawodnicy! Czas na wasze drugie wyzwanie! Cat: '''Łii! '''Eric: Czyli? Chris: Waszym drugim wyzwaniem będzie walka na jedzenie. Chodźcie tylko ze mną na arenę. James: Arenę? Chris: 'Tak. Chodźcie. ''Poszli. Arena 120px 120px Arena była wielka, a na jej środku znajdowała się linia, która przepoławiała całą arenę na pół. Na każdej z części był stolik z różnymi jedzeniami od kurczaka bo kapustę. '''Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem będzie taki owocny zbijak. '''Valentina: '''Owocny zbijak? '''Chris: Tak! Będziecie się rzucać jedzeniem. Drużyna, która pokona rywali wygra zadanie i znowu będzie żyła w lekkich luksusach jak dzisiaj. Ja sobie pobędę na trybunach. Chris poszedł na trybuny, na któych był już Chef z popcornem. Chris: 'Zaczynajcie! Zadanie 120px 120px ''Wszyscy uczestnicy ruszyli po jedzenie do walki. Fernando, Frankie i Amelia wzieli po pomidorach i zaczęli rzucać w stornę James'a, któy robił zwinne uniki. '''James: '''Tylko na tyle was stać? '''Amelia: '''Co? '''James: Jesteście słabeuszami, któzy i tak mi nie dorównają! Fernando: '''Taki niby jesteś mądry? '''James: Tak! James rzucił w Frankie'go i Fernando bez pudła. Chris: Zostało 5 dobrych na 6 złych! Amelia: 'O nie! ''Rzuciła w James'a i odziwo jakoś trafiła. '''James: '''Nie! '''Chris: 5 na 5! Maddie: Super! Rzuciła w Eric'a, który celował na Vegetę. Maddie: '''Tak! '''Eric: '''Och! '''Joqline: Nie martw się. Mamy jeszcze sznasę. Chris: '4 na 4 dla złoczyńców. ''Nagle dostała i Joqline. '''Chris: 3 dobrych na 5 złoczyńców. Jednak po chwili Cat rzucała jak szalona w złoczyńców i udało jej się zbić Vegetę, Valentinę i Boris'a. Chris: '3 dobrych na 2 złych! Robi się ciekawie! ''Po chwili jednak Cata sama siebie walnęła pomidorem. 'Cat: 'Łii! '''Chris: 1na 1! Nikita: 'O nie dam się tak łatwo! ''Rzuciła w Bryce'a, ale nie trafiła w niego. 'Nikita: '''Nie! ''Za to Bryce tak. '''Chris: Złoczyńcy znowu przegrywają, a dobrzy znowu wygrywają! Dobro: Tak! Chris: Zapraszam was na ceremonię Złoczyńcy. Ceremonia 120px Złoczyńcy zjawili się na ceremonii. Chris: 'Wiatm was na drugiej już ceremonii. Szczerze mówiąc to myślałem, ze to wy wygracie, ale się widocznie myliłem. '''Valentina: '''Dlaje mów kto zostaje! '''Chris: '''Okej. W grze zostają: *Valentina *Vegeta *James *i Nikita! ''Rzuca im pianki. '''Chris: A z gry odpada ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Maddie! Rzuca piankę Boris'owi. Maddie: Nie!!! Nagle wpada w zapadnie. Chris: Zostało już ich tylko 12. Kto odpanie jako następny? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zparaszam do czytania The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash! Kategoria:The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinki